


Jingle All The Way

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, blame it on the eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson's been working hard on her Christmas presents for her tenants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> No plot to speak of. _Serious Crack._ Written for thesmallhobbit during last year's holiday season, when she prompted: **Christmas stockings or socks.**

_Knit one, purl one. Knit one, purl one._ Mrs. Hudson sighed at the tedium of it. Ribbing edges were so tedious, or as one of her two favorite tenants would put it, _boring_. But hand-knitted socks wouldn’t stay up without them, and so knit one, purl one she would. Just a few more rows to go, and the last sock would be done, her Christmas presents to her boys complete. Then, and only then, would she permit herself another cup of her special eggnog.  
  
Mrs. Hudson could imagine their faces now. Pleased was a stretch. Polite enthusiasm was much more likely. Still, she had no doubt that her boys would wear them. For one, they were both fond of soft things, and the yarns she’d chosen as the most appropriate for each of them were both the softest and warmest she could find, at least on her budget. For another, both her boys were surprisingly thoughtful in their own ways. John had common courtesy drilled into his very core, probably by his mother and the Army both, and she knew he’d take it as a duty to wear his pair at least once, and tell her how much he loved them afterwards. Sherlock, on the other hand, could hardly be bothered with such mundane details as please and thank you under most circumstances. But she knew he was fond of her in his own way, and he was extremely loyal to those he valued. For that, if no other reason, he would put them on – probably when he heard her coming up the stairs, one of his lounging-around mornings, just so she could see him wearing them.  
  
And one wearing would be all that it would take. Both her boys would find themselves wearing their Christmas socks on a fairly regular basis. They’d become favorites, just as she’d spelled them to be. Black cashmere and silk for Sherlock, toasty brown lambswool and silk for John. They’d never mix them up, and they’d never get lost in the wash or forgotten under the bed.  
  
Mrs. Hudson cast off the final row and petted the finished sock with a pleased sigh. Under her fingers, she could feel the spells she’d knitted into each row, each stitch. Cable stitches twined with spells for strength and agility. Knotwork patterns laced with charms for luck and quick wits. Those were common to both John and Sherlock’s socks, but there were differences, too. A soothing spell twisted into the heel stitches of Sherlock’s socks, to help with his temper, if anything could. She’d woven a pain-relieving spell into every stitch of the heels of John’s socks, to help keep both his phantom leg pain and his very real shoulder pain at bay.  
  
None of these spells were foolproof, of course. No single knitted wish could keep anyone entirely safe, no matter how well-intentioned or skilled the knitter.  
  
But every little bit helped, and Mrs. Hudson was determined to do everything in her power to help assure that not only would her boys have a very merry Christmas this year, but that they’d both be around to have a very merry Christmas _next_ year.  
  
She set the socks into their shiny gift-patterned boxes (and wasn’t that marvelous, boxes already printed and patterned to look like wrapping paper, so much more convenient, particularly as she’d rather keep what agility her hands still had for other things, like knitting magical socks) and got out the ribbon to tie into bows. As she did, she couldn’t help but start singing one of the old, magical tunes.  
  
“Jingle spells, jingle spells, jingle all the way…”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 19, 2011


End file.
